


bedroom etiquette

by alcoholick_io



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cliff is just there for the ride, rick is a soft baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholick_io/pseuds/alcoholick_io
Summary: Cliff doesn’t know how to pleasure a woman. Rick gives him a lesson, using you for demonstration.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Reader, Rick Dalton/Reader, cliff booth/rick dalton if you squint
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	bedroom etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here, and writing both of these characters; i hope you enjoy!

Of course, on the one day you had off, the goddamn phone ringing louder than an alarm woke you up at nine in the morning- however, there was no doubt about it being one of the two dumbasses you called your best friends.

Rick Dalton and Cliff Booth- an actor and his stunt double- had first met you after you directed an episode of _Bounty Law_. Chemistry between the three of you was electrifying, a new sort of enjoyment you’d never had with the other people you associated with. Just like that, you were all attached at the hip.

As soon as you picked up, Cliff’s rough voice rang out. “ _Sweetheart_?”

“Ugh, what do you want?” Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you gave a yawn. “Y’know this is my day off, right?”

“‘ _m sorry, doll. I gotta ask you a favor, and you can totally say no, but_..”

“Oh, good lord. What is it, Booth?”

Who knows what this wildcard was about to pull out of his hat? The stuntman was just as unpredictable as his job would suggest. Cliff had a no fucks given attitude which, admittedly, fit like a puzzle piece with your own.

“ _Well, y’see- the other day, I had a fling, just fucking around- but, uh-“ He paused for a moment. “-uh, well, I tried to eat her out, but, um, I couldn’t_..”

“What, you couldn’t make her cum?” With a snort of laughter, suddenly hearing this story was enough justification as to getting up early. “And the all mighty Cliff Booth falls to his knees, defeated by pussy.

“ _Hey, shut it missy. Regardless, I wanna try practicin’, and, well, seein’ as how you’re my closest buddy with a vagina_..” A faint blush dusted your cheeks as you heaved a sigh.

“Alright, you big baby- come on over.”

•••

No later than 10 minutes did you have a messy looking Cliff; mind you, still in his pajamas; standing in front of your door. “Come in! I’m in my room.”

Pushing it open, he let it close behind him as the man strode to where your bedroom was. It was a small, but cozy apartment; your room was down a little hallway, opposite to the bathroom.

He really didn’t expect to see you watching TV, already naked under the sheets- or, well, presumably. “Ya really waste no time, dont’cha baby?”

Offering a little shrug, a small grin appeared on your face. “I haven’t gotten laid in forever, even if a beginner is going down on me.” You heard Cliff huff a little ‘ _beginner_ ’ in the voice he made an impression of you with. “Hey, I heard that. You ain’t getting any practice if you’re gonna be sassy.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He put his hands up defensively, peeling off his shirt. Crouching down at the edge of the bed, he brought his large hands up anchor on your hips, tugging you down towards him. “C’mere, baby..”

Before his attempt, he seemed pretty confident in what he was doing- even without foreplay!- giving the impression that he would be good. But you couldn’t be any more wrong.

While you had most definitely experienced worse, Cliff was sloppy, like he didn’t understand female anatomy- to be fair, he probably didn’t. He lazily worked his tongue in and out of you; paying absolutely no attention to your clit. The phone on your bed stand rang out, a high pitched noise that wouldn’t stop, just like the morning. Pulling away and wiping his mouth on his arm, Cliff grabbed it and sat on the edge of the bed next to you. “Yeah?”

“ _Where in the h-hell are ya? Tried callin’ your home phone, then mine!_ ” None other than the last member of your trio, Rick, spoke up on the other line. Cliff’s eyebrows raised for a minute, realization that he forgot to bail on the man.

“‘m eating our girl’s pussy.” He said it so casually you almost burst out laughing, rather you grabbed the phone from his hand to hold it up to your ear.

“Rick, he’s hardly giving me head.” Pausing, you dropped your voice- “he doesn’t know how to pleasure a woman.” With a giggle, you moved your gaze to Cliff who donned a thoroughly unimpressed look.

“‘ _course he doesn’t, but y’all didn’t invite me_?” Displeasure was far evident in his tone. “ _Goddamn. I’m invitin’ myself. B-be there in five minutes._ ”

“Wait, how are you even going to-“ And then the line dropped. With a burst of laughter, you fell back into the bed, patting the spot next to you. “Somebody’s about to be schooled.”

Grunting, Cliff settled in next to you, a pouty look on his face. “Am I really that bad?”

“You’re just not experienced in pleasuring a woman is all.” Rolling onto your side to face him, you snuggled closer and threw an arm over his chest. “You’ve probably been more preoccupied about pleasuring yourself than whoever you’re fucking.”

He must’ve opted to remain quiet, perhaps thinking- or, hell, spacing out.

•••

The doorknob was turned in a fast motion, the door itself being pushed in to reveal a pouty and ruffled Rick. “Still can’t believe y’all d-didn’t invite me..” With sluggish actions, he ran a hand through his greased back hair, took off the necklace he had on, slowly starting to peeling off his turtleneck.

“Hey, hey. C’mere.” Patting the spot next to you on the bed, the actor threw his shirt to the ground and crawled his way up the bed, planting himself in the space next to you. Possessively, an arm wrapped around you, pulling you into his chest. While Cliff radiated heat, Rick always seemed to be a lower temperature. During the summertime- what it was now- his coolness was the only way to survive.

“And I thought Cliff was a baby..” Playfully nudging Rick, he only gave a little huff in reply. Maybe he was genuinely hurt- after all, his self confidence had been in a bit of a rut come recently. Turning to face him, you brought a hand up to gently cup his cheek.

“Babe, you know we wouldn’t have gotten far before wanting you here. We do everything together.” Running your thumb over the very, very light stubble the man had on his cheeks. The soft blue of his eyes only seemed to become fonder as he nodded slowly, leaning into your touch. Gently, you pecked his lips in total and utter adoration. Something was so intimate about your bare chests being pressed together- you never wanted to move.

“Yeah, we do everythin’ together.” Another more muscled arm was more lazily thrown around you, Cliff’s large hand going to rest on Rick’s. “C’mon, honey, you can do it.” Sandwiched between the two of them- your best friends, or at this point it was questionable what you were- euphoria washed over your body, better than any orgasm.

“‘ey, trap it Mr. I-can’t-eat-pussy.” Brushing the stuntman off and pushing him away; which, resulted in him rolling a couple inches away, Rick pushed himself up. Hovering over you, hands on either side of your head, a mischievous grin played on his lips.

“Now, th’ real man can g-give this choice girl a good time.” Ducking his head down, the actor’s lips pressed to yours for a brief kiss, only to move and press to your jaw; then, your neck, where he lingered to suck at your skin. The breath from your lungs seemed to disappear, prompting a sharp intake as he grinned against your skin.

Rick nuzzled into the crook of your neck, lips brushing against your skin before nipping. An involuntary squeak escaped your mouth as he continued to suck a hickey into your neck- if your body wasn’t already buzzing, it certainly was when one of his hands traced your body and moved to pinch your nipple.

It would be an understatement to say Cliff was enjoying the view- the tent in his boxers said enough. However, before he could think about it, he found words spilling out of his mouth. “And this is helpful, _how_?”

Snickering, and finishing off his work, Rick took a moment to admire the sight before glancing over at his best friend. “D’ya not understand f-foreplay, C? The essential to good sex?” Clicking his tongue, now he brought both hands up to thumb at your nipples. His hands weren’t as big as Cliff’s, however they still dwarfed your chest. “You’re worse than I thought.”

“‘m gonna kick your ass after babygirl’s taken care of, Dalton.” The low growl that reverberated from the stuntman’s throat was erotic, only making the slick between your legs become more and more. Bringing a hand down to run his index finger along your slit, Rick gathered the wetness between your legs on his finger. Offering it to Cliff, hesitantly the man sucked it off; chuckling. “I could get used to that.”

“Well, ya can- she’s ready. I’ll let’cha have this one, Cliff, ol’ b-buddy. But you’re gonna need some instructions.” Waving him over, the actor nudged your legs open a little more as Cliff made his way to crouch at the edge of the bed.

“Now, s-see that lil’ bud right there?.. Yeah, that’s ‘er clit. This is what y-you wanna be messin’ with, she’ll be jelly in n-no time at all.” You couldn’t see what the men were doing, but suddenly one of Cliff’s rough thumbs brushed against said part. Whimpering, your hips adjusted. “Please, I need more.”

“Y’know we can’t tell ya ‘no.’” Cliff’s heat was now between your thighs, his breath fanning over your folds; even something as mundane as that felt so much different with proper instruction. With no warning, his tongue gently pressed into you.

“ _Fuuuck_.” A relieved sigh escaped you as the man started exploring you, lapping at the slick between your legs. It only got better as his thumb returned to where it had been, pressing into your clit.

The whimpers had evolved into moans, loud ones at that. As you gripped the bedsheets below you, Cliff’s pace only got more rapid as you begged for more. For more stimulation, Rick brought a hand up to pinch one of your nipples.

Just like that, the built up euphoria, the coil inside of you snapped as you came. Raggedly breathing, Rick held your hand as you came down from the high. Cliff’s face didn’t appear for a few minutes as you felt him licking up the cum caking your thighs.

“Mm, one of the better meals I’ve had in my life.” Moving up, Cliff rested his chin on your lower belly as you panted, coming down from the intense high you just had. The grasp you had on Rick’s hand loosened a bit, and said man ducked his head down to kiss your forehead. “Thattagirl.”

“Well, uh, I t-think you did better, Cliff.” Amused chuckles rang out from both of the boys, but Rick’s faded away faster as your hand moved to rest on his thigh- slowly yet surely moving farther north.

Once your hand barely grazed his hard on, he exhaled rather loudly. Cliff found himself smiling and shaking his head, standing up to only collapse in a chair a few feet away. “‘s your turn, Dalton. Put on a show.”

A blushing Rick was an adorable Rick, and when his cheeks blossomed to life with pink, you could feel your heart stutter. Looking down at you with those eyes, his demeanor was calm but below the waist told another story. “You w-want me?”

Furiously nodding, one of your hands thumbed over his happy trail before continuing down, stroking his cock gently. With shallow breaths, he watched as you used the other hand to unbutton his jeans and helped you get them off him- along with his boxers.

Rick wasn’t long, but what he lacked in length he made up for in thickness. Gently pushing your thighs open, he settled his hips between them. “You’re s-“

“Yes. Please.” Shifting your hips closer, in a way desperately, he slowly pushed into you.

His girth was something to get used to, but Rick was a patient man- somehow. He moved his hands to intertwine his fingers with your own, resting them above your head. Shallowly thrusting, to make sure you were okay, he continued to look at you and read your expression.

“Rick..” You could only manage as the stretch turned from discomfort to pleasure.

“More. Please, give me more,” you found yourself mewling to him, and that small statement gave him motivation to start more rapidly thrusting his hips. Praises and sounds of slapping skin echoed in the room- and, unbeknownst to the two of you, Cliff jerking himself off.

Your climax was quickly building up from the sole euphoria of being fucked by Rick motherfucking Dalton, and only inched closer as he brought one of his fingers down to rub at your clit.

“H-honey, c’mon, I’ve got you, beautiful. Come for me,” Rick encouraged, shifting to get a little deeper if possible. The bedframe pounded against the wall, and you weren’t sure if you hoped nobody was around or hoped that several people were to hear him fucking your brains out.

Just as you had earlier, the high you were on peaked as you tightened around Rick. You hastily pulled your hands away from his own only to wrap your arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. Not long after, his own hips stuttered as he came inside of you, enough of his sticky fluid released to be dripping out of you. Dropping his head to bury into your chest, his thrusts slowed down as he rode it out.

Once the both of you had calmed down just a bit, the pure, wholesome love in his eyes as he looked up at you made you weak in the knees- or maybe that was the orgasm you just had. Either way, a blush crept up onto your face.

Cliff had stood up, grabbing a washcloth to wipe his own cum off his hand before walking over to clean you up. “Move it, Rick.”

With an exhausted sigh, he did that very thing, opting to burrow under the covers and close his eyes. The stuntman grinned, shaking his head while cleaning you up.

After that, both you and him were close behind Rick, going underneath the covers. Eyes fluttering shut, the last thing you heard made you doubt that this whole debacle was just a friendship all along.

It was Cliff’s rough voice. “I love you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> if this goes well, i have ideas for a sequel (and maybe a prequel?) let me know what you think!


End file.
